wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Astral
Astral gathering is unlocked at Level 25. In astral gathering, you can spend an amount of gold to obtain one random astral. Each astral gathered may also unlock the next astro, allowing you to collect one better astral from it. Every astral gathered also grants one or more Star Points, which can be used to buy special astrals. Once you gather an astral, you can choose to sell, synthesize or collect it. If you choose to collect or synthesize they, you won't be able to sell it later (though you will be able to convert it to experience for another astral). You can't gather astrals if you have less than 20,000 gold remaining. Equipping Astrals One Astral equip slot unlocks every 10 levels, so when astral gathering first unlocks, you can equip 2 astrals. The third slot unlocks at level 30, the fourth at 40, etc. However, you can't equip two Astrals that boost the same stat (i.e. Aegis and Goddess Blessing, or two Mysticality). Astral Value An astral's "value" is simply 1/10th of its total experience, including the experience needed to reach its current level and its experience value at level 1. The total value of all astrals you have equipped is displayed in the upper left-hand corner of the astral inventory screen. Astral value is conserved when astrals are converted into experience for other astrals, so the total value of all of your astrals will never go down. Astros Each astral gathered may also unlock the next astro, allowing you to collect one astral from it. Possible Astrals Misfortune Misfortune is a special astral, meant to signify a "bad result". It can't be collected, but can be sold for 1200 gold. Green Astrals These sell for 3600 gold if you choose not to collect them, and can be converted to 10 EXP for another astral. They need 50 EXP to reach level 2, 200 EXP to reach level 3, 600 EXP to reach level 4, 1200 EXP to reach level 5, 2400 EXP to reach level 6, 4800 EXP to reach level 7, 9600 EXP to reach level 8, 19200 EXP to reach level 9, and 38400 EXP to reach level 10. *Brutality: PATK +72/level *Fortitude: PDEF +72/level *Mysticality: MATK +72/level *Willpower: MDEF +72/level *Sniper's Edge: Critical +72/level *Enshieldment: Block +72/level *Brilliance: HP +200/level Blue Astrals These sell for 6,000 gold if you choose not to collect them, and can be converted to 30 EXP for another astral. They need 70 EXP to reach level 2, 500 EXP to reach level 3, 1400 EXP to reach level 4, 2800 EXP to reach level 5, 5600 EXP to reach level 6, 11200 EXP to reach level 7, 22400 EXP to reach level 8, 44800 EXP to reach level 9, and 89600 EXP to reach level 10. *Enhanced Force PATK +108/level *Enhanced Fortitude PDEF +108/level *Enhanced Mysticality MATK +108/level *Enhanced Willpower MDEF +108/level *Enhanced Sniper's Edge: Critical +108/level *Enhanced Enshieldment: Block +108/level *Enhanced Brilliance: HP+300/level *Charm: Charisma +18/level *Pristine Goddess Blessing Reduce all damage values 10/level *Blessed Health: 10% chance to gain 150 HP/level when attacking Purple Astrals These sell for 8,400 gold if you choose not to collect them, and can be converted to 50 EXP for another astral. *100 EXP for Lvl2 *600 EXP for Lvl3 *3'000 EXP for Lvl4 *6'000 EXP for Lvl5 *12'000 EXP for Lvl6 *24'000 EXP for Lvl7 *48'000 EXP for Lvl8 *96'000 EXP for Lvl9 *192'000 EXP for Lvl10 *Refined Force: PATK +144/level *Refined Fortitude: PDEF +144/level *Refined Mysticality: MATK +144/level *Refined Willpower: MDEF +144/level *Refined Sniper's Edge: Critical +144/level *Refined Enshieldment: Block +144/level *Refined Brilliance: HP +400/level *Refined Charm: Charisma +24/level *Will Destroyer: Disables crit damage when attacking, but damage is increased by 2%/level *Goddess Blessing: Reduce all damage by 2%/level *Aegis: Reduce all damage values 20/level *Ruthlessness: Floating damage expands by 3%/level *Illusion: Increases chance of dodging damage by 1%/level *Determination: Crit base damage increased by 3%/level *Deflection: 10% chance to reflect 5%/level of damage received *Enhanced Blessed Health: 10% chance to gain 200 HP/level when attacking *Regeneration: Regain HP equivalent to 5%/level of damage dealt, 10% trigger rate *Guardian Angel: Chance of receiving critical reduced by 3%/level Orange Astrals These sell for 10800 gold if you choose not to collect them, and can be converted to 70 EXP for another astral. Obtaining an orange astral causes a system message to appear showing it to everyone currently online. Orange Astrals may be exchanged for 7000 Points. *150 EXP for Lvl2 *1'000 EXP for Lvl3 *7'200 EXP for Lvl4 *14'400 EXP for Lvl5 *28'200 EXP for Lvl6 *57'600 EXP for Lvl7 *115'200 EXP for Lvl8 *230'400 EXP for Lvl9 *460'800 EXP for Lvl10 needed to level. *Pristine Force: PATK +216/level *Pristine Mysticality: MATK +216/level *Pristine Fortitude: PDEF +216/level *Pristine Willpower: MDEF +216/level *Pristine Sniper's Edge: Critical +216/level *Pristine Enshieldment: Block +216/level *Pristine Brilliance: HP +500/level *Pristine Charm: Charisma +36/level The astrals below currently have orange as their highest level: *Enhanced Will Destroyer: Disables crit damage when attacking, but damage is increased by 5%/level *Enhanced Ruthlessness: Floating damage expands by 7%/level *Enhanced Determination: Crit base damage increased by 5%/level *Enhanced Deflection: 10% chance to reflect 10%/level of damage received *Refined Goddess Blessing: Reduce all damage by 3%/level *Aegis Major: Reduce all damage values by 40/level *Enhanced Illusion: Increases chance of dodging damage by 2%/level *Enhanced Guardian Angel: Chance of receiving crit damage reduced by 5%/level *Refined Blessed Health: 10% chance to gain 400 HP/level when attacking *Enhanced Regeneration: Regain HP equivalent to 10%/level of damage dealt, 10% trigger rate, max. 5000 HP Red Astrals Red Astrals, though difficult to capture, offer the highest possible stat boosts. Red Astrals may be exchanged for 15,000 Points except for Energine costs of 1000 Points. Obtaining an red astral causes a system message to appear showing it to everyone currently online. They need 240 EXP to reach level 2, 1600 EXP to reach level 3, 11520 EXP to reach level 4, 23040 EXP to reach level 5, 46080 EXP to reach level 6, 92160 EXP to reach level 7, 184320? EXP to reach level 8, 368640? EXP to reach level 9, and 737280? EXP to reach level 10. *Energine: a special red astral worth 500 astral experience *Holy Force: PATK +288/level *Holy Fortitude: PDEF +288/level *Holy Mysticality: MATK +288/level *Holy Willpower: MDEF +288/level *Holy Sniper's Edge: Critical +288/level *Holy Enshieldment: Block +288/level *Holy Brilliance: HP +750/level *Holy Charm: Charisma +48/level EXP Tables Use the above table to determine what level your existing astral will get you when moving EXP to another color. Examples: Purple level 5 will upgrade to orange level 4. Green level 10 will upgrade to red level 5. Star Point Exchange Clicking the "Exchange" button on the astral collection screen brings up a shop where astrals can be bought with Star Points. This shop sells: *Energine, a special red astral worth 500 astral experience for 1000 Star Points *All other red astrals for 15000 Star Points each *Every orange astral for 7000 Star Points each *Every purple astral for 2000 Star Points each Hints Sell or collect green astrals? If you're trying to gain experience for your current astrals, then it makes no difference; 10 experience for an astral costs an average of 3600 golds whether you're selling your green astrals or collecting them. You may as well collect them to save time. If you're trying to obtain a strong astral to use, however (and the green astral itself would not be useful), then sell. The 10 experience you would have gotten will come back to you in the form of a few star points and a chance at a better astral. Also, selling green astrals will make a significant difference in how fast you rack up star points, so this is another aspect. If you want a better chance at gaining higher astrals and getting more bang for your buck so to speak then set up your astrals so that you sell everything blue or less. The reason for this is with any luck you will get alot of blue and since blue is worth 30 exp and 6000 gold you will be making a profit and regain all or most that you have lost. On top of that you will have a much better chance at gaining orange and purple astrals which are worth 50 and 70 exp and you will gain a decent amount of star points boosting you up higher. Enhanced/Refined Blessed Health vs. (Enhanced) Regeneration If you want to choose Enhanced/Refined Blessed Health or (Enhanced) Regeneration, you should consider the average damage you do in your oponents. Usually, players with low Battle Rating wil use Refined/Enhanced Blessed Health and players with high Battle Rating will use (Enhanced) Regeneration. If most of the time you do more or equal than 4,000 of damage, then you should use Enhanced Regeneration or Regeneration. If most of the time you do less than 4,000 of damage, then you should use Refined Blessed Health or Enhanced Blessed Health. Aegis (Major) vs. (Refined) Goddess Blessing If you want to choose Aegis (Major) or (Refined) Goddess Blessing, you should consider your average damage you receive from your oponents. If most of the time you receive more or equal than 1,333 of damage, then you should use Refined Goddess Blessing or Goddess Blessing. If most of the time you do Less than 1,333 of damage, then you should use Aegis Major or Aegis. (Enhanced) Will Destroyer vs. (Enhanced) Determination If your hero is an Archer, you should not use the Enhanced Will Destroyer/Will Destroyer, because you will lose a lot of this class especific beneficts, like receiving rage after each critical (Acumen passive skill) and boosting damage dealt by all teammates after a critical (Battle Prowsess passive skill). If you are using a Warrior or a''' Mage''', you should prefer Enhanced Will Destroyer/Will Destroyer. Remember to don't combine any of these 2 astrals with Critical Gems, Determination and Sniper's Edge astrals.